


Jealous

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Luke, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Muke - Freeform, ROWYSO, Sad, i suck as tags, side malum, what went on after the Pittsburgh concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//the one where Michael and Calum are joking around and flirting and Luke is honestly sick of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time posting this cause I fucked the first one up lol
> 
>  
> 
> okay so this is based off my concert in Pittsburgh.. Luke was getting real tired of malum real fast LOL 
> 
> I watched the video I recorded of this like 20 times to get it word for word so all the shit at the beginning actually happened yall!

"I'm feeling something between me and Calum on stage right now...I don't know what it is.." Michael spoke to the crowd. "Something we've never felt before... it feels kinda sexual." He said as he sent a wink over to Calum before bursting out into a fit of giggles. 

"But he's in the middle of it." He joked more while pointing at Luke, who was just rolling his eyes at this point. He made his way closer to his mic stand to say something but got cut off by Calum. 

"--Luke give us a minute so we can figure this out." Calum joked even further. Luke knew that both Calum and his boyfriend Michael knew exactly what they were doing to him. And he would be lying if he said it wasn't working. 

He backed up from his mic stand and almost completely went to turn to go off stage but remembered that he had a show to play tonight and he didn't want his stupid boyfriend to ruin that for him. He quickly made his way to his water bottle taking a sip and catching eyes with Ashton, who just kinda shrugged feeling slightly bad for the blonde.

"We should probably just play our song." Luke said once he got to his microphone. He gripped his guitar getting ready for the opening cords. 

"You're right, we'll stop.. we'll stop." Calum said as he realized how snappy Luke was starting to get. He quickly introduced that next song before more blinding stage lights came on. 

Luke tried his best to focus on the lyrics but he was finding it hard as his eyes kept flickering to the two dancing and playing their instruments together the whole show. He tried to get lost in the music and the crowd, and thank god he did because he wouldn't have been able to handle much more of this. 

•.•.•.•

"That was such a good show lads!" The tour manager Derek said as the boys walked pass him from leaving the stage. Ashton stopped to turn around to talk to him and Michael and Calum were still off in their own little world together, meaning that Luke was in fact still in an irritated mood.

Taking a sip from his now warm water bottle, he made his way to the dressing room to get changed. He wanted to be the first one to the shower and the first one to get on the bus, mainly because he knew that Michael always showered last so he could take him time doing God only knows what, and he didn't really want to see more of the green eyed beauty right now. 

He knew he was probably being way to ridiculous but Mikey and Calum had been getting extremely close to each other over the last few months. 

It really annoyed Lucas when he would go on Twitter and see everyone saying how "malum is totally real" and "malum is cute they should date".

Luke was soon pulled out of his thought, as he was stripping his sweaty shirt off. 

"Need anyone to shower with?" Michael cheekily barged in as his eyes traveled from his face all the way down his perfectly toned chest and arms. 

Luke rolled his eyes as he threw his shirt somewhere over in the corner before grabbing his towel and heading into the bathroom with Michael hot on his trail. 

Before the older boy could make his way through the door, Luke turned around and slammed it right it his face, almost causing Michael go hit his nose. 

He jumped back slightly and he heard the lock on the door click before the shower turned on. 

He stood there for a good 3 minutes just staring at the door. 

Luke had balls, that's for sure. Jealous balls, Michael thought as he stepped back and made his way onto the couch that was placed against the wall. 

He knew exactly what he was doing all night so it's not like he hadn't expected Luke to be like this. Sure he might of taken a little too far, saying that stuff to Calum and following his around like a lost puppy but they were just friends... 

As soon as Michael realized how snappy Luke was getting towards the crowd and towards his band mates, he quickly tried to make his way over to the tall lad but he was shot down. Every time Michael even made his way towards Luke he would quickly walk to the other side of the stage or just not even pay attention to him.

He would of though the way Luke was acting was childish but that's only if he didn't think it was extremely adorable to watch him get so worked up over things. The way his eyebrows scrunch together very little and how his nose would twitch from keeping his face in such a stern appearance. 

Continuing to think about all the cute little things that Luke did, he got distracted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. 

From: Calyum   
Is Luke okay? I saw on Twitter people where saying things about how he looked annoyed tonight...

To: Calyum   
He just slammed the door on me a little while ago... gunna talk to him when he gets out

From: Calyum  
alright good luck mate don't forget we gotta leave for the airport in like 2 hours x

Michael went to type a reply but was interrupted by the bathroom door opening, revealing his now clean boyfriend who was dressed in just pair of sweatpants. His hair was damp and pressed to his forehead.

Luke had made contact with Michael when he flicked his eyes up off his phone. Quietly looking away he walked over to the little snack table that was provided in the room and grabbed a water bottle before taking a seat, much to his dismay on the couch that his boyfriend was already sitting on. He tried to refrain as much as possible from looking over and stealing a glance at the sweaty boy but he just couldn't keep his eyes off him. 

"Oh so you'll stare at me but you won't say anything?" The older of the two questioned as he finally looked up from his phone. He saw a blush riding his the boys naked chest and up his neck all the way to his cheeks. He tried to play if off like he was just angry but Michael knew all his moves way to well. 

"Shut up, fucking asshole." Luke muttered, trying to regain some of his confidence. He wanted to really show Michael that he was sick of his stupid little games. He had finally had enough of his constant teasing and making him jealous. 

Michael's eyebrow raised as he heard Luke's reply. He knew that Luke only ever swore when he was really really angry or when he was feeling vulnerable.

"If you're gunna be rude I'll just go hang out with Calum." Michael teased as he set his phone down in his lap. Michael had never regretted saying anything more in his life when he saw Luke's reaction to his words. 

Maybe it was the fact Luke was already on edge or maybe it was just because Luke was that jealous of Calum stealing Michael from him but as soon as he heard those words come out of Michael's soft lips his eyes clouded over with tears as his face got even redder.

Michael was frozen with fear as the tears started to make their way down the blondes cheeks. His head dropped down in shame as he tried furiously wiping the tears to make them go away but it just made them worse. Michael was up out of his seat and crouched down right in front of his boyfriend within seconds. 

"Hey hey hey... Baby no--Don't do that." He whispered as he pulled the younger boy into his arms. 

Luke felt defeated. 

He was sick of feeling this way and all his walls were coming crashing down around him. 

He let himself cry into the boys sweat and tear stained shirt, gripping it so hard that it was pulled completely tight around Michael's back. 

"Pl-please don't l-leave me.." Luke hiccuped as he let sobs take through his body giving him shivers. Michael's trying arms were still securely wrapped around his body, pulling him in as close as he could. Letting him burry his head into his shoulder and just let everything out.

"Look at me--please look at me Princess.." Michael spoke softly. Luke instantly perk his head up slightly at his pet name. 

Before he was able to dig his head back into the older boys neck to cry away the rest of his pain, he felt calloused fingers grab his chin and tilting it up towards those beautiful green eyes. 

Blue watery eyes met green glazed over ones, causing Luke to let out a small defeated whimper. He let his small hiccups rake trough his body before finally finishing up with only a few sniffles left in its tail. 

"Baby... I'm so so so sorry, I wasn't thinking about your feelings and I was being a real dick..." Michael soft velvety voice spoke, ringing through Luke's blood rushing ears. Michael took his time to swipe a fallen strand of hair up and out of his face before continuing. "Never wanted to make you cry... I-I hate when my pretty baby cries..." He choked out the last part as he quickly blinked back his tears, leaving his eyes red and irritated. 

"I-I just w-want y-ou to lo--love me... n-not cal-um" he squeaked out as he tried to calm his breathing. He hated stuttering and sounding like an absolute fool in front of Mikey, but it was just so hard for him to get all the words out at once. He had let them pile up for so long and low they are all just coming and crashing out.

"I don't love Calum. I love you." The black haired boy stated as he rubbed his flat palm up the younger boys back. He planted a small kiss to his forehead before continuing. 

"I love you so much, Calum and I are just friends... You are the only one I want to be with, Bambi..." 

Luke quickly wiggled out of Michael's arms, taking his fist and rubbing his eyes, causing the older boy to coo at him as he watched with adoring eyes. 

"I-I'm such an i-idiot..." Wrapping his arms around himself he bowed his head in shame. Both boys sat in silence for at least a minute before he felt his head being pulled up once again and warm lips connecting to his dry ones. 

As cliche as it sounded, Luke felt butterflies and sparks in his stomach as their lips molded together perfectly. 

Michael hand had made its way to the back of likes neck, pushing his face closer, as if they weren't already close enough. 

The older boy was the first to pull away, leaving Luke a whining mess as he pushed his face closer to Michael's trying to get their lips to touch once again so he could satisfy his needs. 

"You're....an....idiot..." Michael said in between soft kisses. He finally pulled away and connected their foreheads together, as he stared into those beautiful big blue innocent eyes that he had come to know and loved oh so much. 

"But you are my idiot, and I love you." He whispered as he sealed their lips together in one last kiss.


End file.
